once_upon_a_time_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
World Behind the Mirror
The World Behind the Mirror is a world featured on Once Upon a Time. Background History 'First Curse' Before After helping the Evil Queen kill King Leopold, the Genie wishes to be with her forever. His wish is granted and he is send to the World Behind the Mirror, trapped in the Evil Queen's mirror. Unable to leave the land, he becomes the Magic Mirror, a spy for the Evil Queen by using the mirrors in the land. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree") Spending some time in the World Behind the Mirror, the Magic Mirror wishes to be freed. After much research, he finally gains knowledge of a way out. He tries to fix a broken mirror to open a portal back to the Enchanted Forest. After collecting the broken pieces of the mirror, the Magic Mirror begins to ensemble the mirror. ("I'll Be Your Mirror") The Magic Mirror eventually manage to assemble part of the mirror. However, when the Evil Queen cast the Dark Curse, he is eventually consumed by the curse, unable to complete the mirror. ("The Thing You Love Most") 'Third Curse' After When the Evil Queen (Serum) rips out the Dragon's heart, she proposes a deal with him, hoping that he'll help her with her war with Regina. As the Dragon was reluctant to help her, she banishes the Dragon to the World Behind the Mirror. ("An Untold Story", "I'll Be Your Mirror") A few days since the Dragon's banishment, Emma and Regina teams up in order to entrap the Evil Queen (Serum) to this land using an enchanted mirror. Tricking them, the Evil Queen (Serum) uses their mirror and banishes them both to this land. After ending up in the Land of Mirrors, Emma finds a mirror which projects Granny's Diner. As she knocks hard on the mirror to alert Granny, Regina tells her that Granny cannot see her or hear her calls for help. As they try to find a way out, Emma and Regina decides to get a hold of Henry through the mirror projection of Granny's Diner. While Henry's looking at his reflection at the mirror at Granny's Diner, Emma and Regina bangs on the mirror back in the World Behind the Mirror, hoping he would hear their knocks. Although Henry heard strange noises from the mirror, he is distracted when the Evil Queen (Serum), who's disguised as Regina, shows up to have a conversation with him as Emma and Regina looses contact with Henry. ("I'll Be Your Mirror") After much time later, Emma and Regina learns about the Dragon's banishment. The Dragon tells them about his brief conversation with the Evil Queen (Serum) back at his shop. He also reveals to them that he once had a daughter many years ago but lost her. Later, he shows them the Magic Mirror's former home, alongside the mirror that the Magic Mirror was assembling which can free them all from this land. With the Dragon as guidance, Emma and Regina resumes the Magic Mirror's mission. Halfway through, Henry, after finding out the truth, tries to contact Emma and Regina through Regina's mirror in her vault but is found by the Evil Queen (Serum). In order to make Henry stronger, she uses the Dragon's heart that she ripped days ago and commands him to kill Emma and Regina. Controlling the Dragon, she makes the Dragon turn into a fearsome ancient dragon to hunt Emma and Regina down. As the Dragon flies around the land and breathing fire at Emma and Regina, the Evil Queen (Serum) asks Henry to destroy the Dragon's heart in order to save Emma and Regina. Hatching a plan with Regina, Emma and Regina lures the Dragon towards the projection mirror of Regina's. With help from Henry, who smashes the mirror from his end, and the Dragon's fire breath, the mirror successfully breaks and reassembles. This causes a portal to open, sending Emma and Regina back to Storybrooke. ("I'll Be Your Mirror") Notes World Guide Category:Once Upon a Time Wikia Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Land With Magic Location Category:World